fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dragon Tale, Rozdział 5
Interwencja Najwyższej Rady (jap. 最高マジックカウンシルの介入, Saikō majikkukaunshiru no kainyū, eng. Intervention of The Supreme Council) to piąty rozdział Dragon Tale. ---- Rex zbudził się wczesnym rankiem, podobnie, jak Luke, Matsu, czy Dorian. Wstał gwałtownym ruchem, wziął szybki prysznic i ubrał się, pakując do swojej torby resztki ułożonych obok na krześle ubrań. Fioletowowłosy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i przemierzając korytarz, puknął do pokoju numer dziewięć, następnie do dziesiątki oraz jedenastki. - Co jest? - zapytał zaspany Dragneel, otwierając oczy, ale nikogo nie zastał w progu. Jedynie sylwetkę Inuictusa, który pośpiesznie pukał do reszty pokoi. Shane ubrany, jak gdyby gotowy do podróży ziewnął głośno i kiwnął w stronę Zabójcy Feniksów. Luke na dobry początek dnia wykonał około stu pompek. Oczywiście, chodziło pompki, polegające na staniu na rękach i odpychaniu się od ziemi, klaskając przy okazji. Nie wzruszony tą aktywnością Blaze, zamknął za sobą drzwi, oddzielające pokój od balkonu i rozebrał się. Wskoczył pod prysznic i odkręcił lodowatą wodę. - Brrr... Jak miło. - Rozległ się odgłos pukania do drzwi. Wiedział, że to świeżo upieczony, trzeci mistrz gildii, powiadamia go o zbiórce przed pensjonatem, będącym własnością Dragon Tale. ---- Matsu zeskoczył z dachu, mając na sobie swój charakterystyczny już fioletowy płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem. Na plecach miał beżową torbę, pełną swoich niezbędnych do podróży rzeczy. Wszyscy już stali przed wejściem do budynku. - Ekspres Urbem-Pizza odjeżdza o jedenastej piętnaście, ale wypadałoby wpierw zakupić bilety, jak myślicie? - zawiadomił Rex, trzymając rozkład linii PLK, czyli Patriamskich Linii Kolejowych. - Dobre spostrzeżenie, gdybyś nam nie powiedział, to prawdopodobnie jechalibyśmy na gapę. - stwierdził Matsu, dłubiąc patykiem w ziemii. - No, dobrze. - Rex schował rozkład do kieszeni. - To Matsu zapłaci za bilety. Sharp uśmiechnął się szyderczo, rzucając patykiem w Shane'a. - Odjebało ci? - sprowokowany Shane, odwrócił się do Sharpa, patrząc się na niego z zażenowaniem. - No co? - zdziwiony Matsu wzruszył ramionami, przełamując gałąź na pół. ---- Luke Blaze, Adrian Dragneel, Inuictus Rex, Matsu Sharp oraz Dorian Shane siedzieli w jednym przedziale. Przedziały w PLK należały do jednych z najwygodniejszych i najbardziej mobilnych przedziałów w historii kolejek. Sharp rozprostował nogi, Shane patrzył się w okno, Rex czytał książkę, Luke bawił się suwakiem, a Adrian wyraźnie znużony wstał i zakomunikował: - Wychodzę. - Gdzie? - Do kibla, nie wiem, zjeść coś, no zrobić coś pożytecznego, za nim zdechnę przez tę nudę. Pozdrawiam. Zaiste pokerowe mieli twarzy pozostali członkowie gildii z Rubinowej Doliny. Jako, że jedynie Luke był osobą, która mogła byś obiektem żartów, złośliwości i wszelkiego rodzaju niegodziwości, zapytał Rexa, aby uniknąć niepotrzebnej konwersacji z Sharpem: - To jaki jest plan? - Najwyższa Rada musi zweryfikować ostatnią wolę ojca, oczywiście, wszyscy wiecie, jaką. Następnie rozpocznie się głosowanie, po którym Rada zakomunikuje, czy jestem wystarczająco kompetentny, aby pełnić funkcję mistrza gildii. - A powiesz mi, co ich to, właściwie, gówno obchodzi? - zapytał Matsu, krzyżując dłonie na piersi. - Wydaje mi się, że Rada raczej przychylnie odnosiła się do gildii, więc na jakiej podstawie będą oni głosować w ogóle, czy jesteś kompetentny, czy wręcz przeciwnie. - Z prostego powodu. Ojciec odmówił udziału w Najwyższej Radzie. - Co? - Dorian i Matsu zdziwili się jednogłośnie. - Tak, odmówił im członkostwa, aby sprawować zwierzchnictwo w Dragon Tale. Dlaczego? Nie wiem, ale najwyraźniej ojciec miał ku temu powód. Jako, że sam Inuictus Caesar odmówił im, Rada stwierdziła, że musi być bardzo ważny powód, by ojciec zamiast sprawowania z nimi rządu na tle państwa, był mistrzem naszej gildii. A należy brać przede wszystkim pod uwagę, że należymy do jednej z najpotężniejszych gildii na świecie. Wyobrażacie sobie niekompetentność jakiegokolwiek innego człowieka na tym stanowisku, wobec takich osobistości, jak Mark, Cynthia, czy Aegon? Do czego mogłoby to doprowadzić? - Tak, z tym, że Caesar był mistrzem na długo przed tym, jak magowie klasy S'' się urodzili, więc... - To nie zmienia faktu, że ojciec żył przyszłościowo. Sama Prekognicja dostarczała mu wiele wizji odnośnie przyszłości, tego co się wydarzy. Porównując moją Prekognicję do jego, jestem na dnie. Nie dziwię się, więc, że ojciec robił wszystko, by zadbać o nas i uczynić z nas taką potęgę, chociaż nigdy nie mieliśmy w stu procentach okazji tego udowodnić. Matsu przełknął ślinę. - Chociażby rok temu. Luke westchnął, wiedząc, do czego zmierza Piaskowy Zabójca. - Przestań. - powstrzymał go Shane. Brązowowłosy posłuchał tym razem. Rex rzekł: - Wiecie czemu jesteście tutaj wszyscy czterej? - Nie wiem, różnorodność gatunkowa Zabójców, by urobić Radę naszą zajebistością? - zakpił Sharp. - Nie, idioto. - Rex nie dał się sprowokować. - Już ci wyjaśniam. - Bo wszyscy czterej stanowicie zespół, który przez wiele lat budził postrach i wciąż budzi. Dodatkowo... Musicie w końcu zaczął działać razem. Znowu. - Masz rację. - Luke spojrzał się na Matsu. - Musimy w końcu zaczął współpracować, jak drużyna. Rodzina. - To nie będzie takie łatwe. - Sharp oparł się o siedzenie. - Ja również się zgadzam. - Shane poparł słowa Inuictusa. - Ale to nie jest łatwe. ---- - To... Ty też jedziesz tym pociągiem, tak? - zagadał Dragneel, opierając się o ścianę, jedną z podróżniczek, uśmiechał się szeroko. - Dragneel! - na korytarzu rozległ się krzyk Rexa. Czerwonooki puścił do dziewczyny oczko i schował się we własnym pedziale, dzielonym z przyjaciółmi. ---- Siedziba Najwyższej Rady Magii znajdowała się w centrum stolicy państwa, mieście Pizza. Było to z pewnością jedno z najdziwniejszych miast na całym kontynencie, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o wyróżniającą się na tle innych miast architekturę. Było równie ogromne, co Urbem. Siedziba sama w sobie przypominała kościół, bądź świątynie, nad gmachem której znajdował się ogromny złoty zegar. Przed budynkiem stał monument, zawierający kilkanaście sentencji, zapewne autorstwa członków Najwyższej Dziesiątki. - A więc to tutaj. - Rex zwrócił się ku reszcie. - Jak myślicie, uda się? - Nie bój żaby. - Adrian poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. - Jak nie ty, to kto? - Dokładnie. - Dorian podszedł do Inuictusa i uśmiechnął się. - W tej chwili potrzeba nam kogoś, kto odnajduje się we współczesnych czasach na tyle, aby kontynuować dzieło staruszka. - Nie sposób odmówić wam racji. - Matsu zgodził się z przedmówcami. Luke stał cicho za nimi. - Luke? - Rex podszedł do Zabójcy Demonów. - Jesteś z nami? - Jestem... - Blaze wyraźnie obserwował agresywnego, wobec kobiety, mężczyznę, który wydzierał się na prawo i lewo, wśród mieszkańców, używając brzydkich określeń na swoją werbalną ofiarę. - Oho, czas bohatera. - zakpił Sharp, przewracając oczami. Luke zignorował drwiącego Zabójcę Smoków i zmierzył ku mężczyźnie, który był absolutnie nie wzruszony obecnością osób trzecich. Nie zdążył się jednak zamachnąć nad płaczącą niewiastą, gdyż jego rękę zablokował właśnie Luke. - Uwierz mi, że nie chcesz, aby ta ręka była złamana, więc uspokoisz się, albo złamię wszystkie twoje palce, rozumiemy się? - Kim ty, kurwa, jeste... Luke spoliczkował agresora, który zachwiał się i upadł na ziemię, prosto w błoto. - Nie ważne, kim jestem. Ważne jest, że kobiety należy traktować z szacunkiem. Wydaje mi się, że tego nie nauczyli cię w domu, kolego. - Niebieskooki sprzedał upadłemu bohaterowi porządnego kopniaka w tyłek i wytarł ręce. - No. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał się tutaj wracać. - Klask, klas. - klasnął Matsu, ironicznie naśladując onomatopeję. - Cóż za bohaterstwo, cóż za szlachetne serce. - Możesz przestać? - Luke'owi nie było do śmiechu, ale Sharpowi wręcz przeciwnie. - To jest właśnie twój problem, Blaze. - kontynuował Matsu. - Nie możesz na dłużej zostać neutralny. Musisz popisać się swoim męstwem, który jest oczywiście na pokaz, jednakże w ekstremalnych sytuacjach nie potrafisz tego pokazać. Co za magiczny paradoks. - Mam dosyć twojego pierdolenia. - Blaze minął Sharpa, dołączając do reszty, która wyraźnie poddenerwowana miała zamiar przekroczyć progi siedziby najważniejszej organizacji magicznej na całym kontynencie. ---- - Plan jest taki. Wy zostajecie na korytarzu, a ja idę z nimi rozmawiać. - W sumie... To nie jest najgorszy pomysł. - zgodził się z Rexem, Adrian. - Nie mamy najlepszej opinii, przynajmniej ja z Luke'iem. - No, kto by pomyślał... - Matsu krążył wokół obu przyjaciół, zupełnie jak sęp. - Wiec w razie czego, gdy się zdenerwują i każą nas pojmać, będziemy musieli rzucić im kłody pod nogi, wybierzemy was. - Matsu, daj spokój. - Shane starał się załagodzić sytuację, jednak Dragneel odezwał się. - Nie wątpię, że najlepiej będzie im rzucić kłody pod nogi. Dawno nie widziałem twoich drewnianych ruchów, może się sprawdzimy? - Adi oraz Mats stali bardzo blisko siebie, wymieniając gniewne spojrzenia. Luke siedział obok, na krześle, wpatrzony w fontannę umiejscowioną na samym środku głównego holu. - Zachowujecie się jak dzieci. - skrytykował Inuictus, drapiąc się po nosie. - Dlatego właśnie idę sam i nie chcę, abyście pośredniczyli. - Masz rację, idź. - Luke wstał. - Poczekamy. - Poczekamy? Z tobą? - Matsu puknął się dwa razy w skroń. - O wiele ciekawszą opcją będzie wsłuchiwanie się w dźwięk strumyka, wydobywającego się z fontanny, aniżeli miałbym słuchać twojego głosu. Więc z dala od ciebie, na jedno wychodzi. Rex westchnął. - Chciałbym tylko, abyście nie przynieśli mi wstydu i zaczekali tutaj, bez spin. - Tak jest. - odparł Sharp, opierając się o ścianę. - Bierz ich, tygrysie. - Ha, ha. ---- - Inuictus Rex. Pierworodny syn Inuictusa Caesara, jeden z nielicznych członków gildii Dragon Tale, posiadający najwyższą możliwą rangę w organizacji, czyli rangę klasy "S". Wybrany przez własnego ojca na trzeciego, oficjalnego mistrza gildii Dragon Tale, w związku z nagłą śmiercią jego poprzednika. - dźwięczny głos starszego człowieka, siedzącego na środku ogromnej sali rozbrzmiał się po niej. W ręce trzymał długi kostur z brylantem na samym jego szczycie. Miał białe, jak mleko włosy i długą, sięgającą do ziemii brodę. Nosił niebieską szatę z materiału, przypominającego smocze łuski, chociaż nie były to łuski. Rex wiedziałby, bowiem studiował fiozjologię oraz anatomię smoków i innych rodzajów magicznych stworzeń. - Czcigodny Albusie Sol. - Rex skłonił się nisko, stygnąc w obranej pozycji. - Proszę o wysłuchanie... - Przyjmij moje wyrazy wspólczucia, młodzieńcze. - skwitował starszy mężczyzna, będący stereotypem typowego czarodzieja. - Caesar był moim przyjacielem, którego znałem od zamierzchłych czasów dzieciństwa, mimo że nasze drogi rozeszły się wraz z odmową, którą zapewne znasz. - Tak, panie. Bez wątpienia. - Jesteś wykapanym Caesarem. - zaśmiał się szczerze Albus Sol. - Masz jego charakter, charyzmę oraz odziedziczyłeś wiele innych, bardzo potrzebnych w dzisiejszych czasach cech, które powinien mieć każdy mistrz takiego przedsięwzięcia, jak właśnie legalna magiczna gildia. - Dziękuję... - Jednakże... Muszę cię rozczarować... - O co chodzi, Najwyższy? - Na mocy naszego prawa, aby pełnoprawnie sprawować rządy jako mistrz gildii, należy spełniać następujące warunki... Właściwie to, mogę powiedzieć, że spełniasz je wszystkie, jednakże... - Tak? - Jesteś za młody, Rex. Nie masz odpowiedniego doświadczenia, aby zarządzać całkowicie twoją gildię. Wolę Caesara muszę uszanować, ze względu na łączące nas więzi i to, że jesteś jego synem i teraz stoisz przede mną. Jednakże, prawo jest prawem i nie można go zmieniać, ani w żaden sposób uginać. Rex poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Był zły, że wola jego ojca nijak ma się do prawa, które przynajmniej w Patriam jest pilnie przestrzegane. A regulamin, jak to pomyślał fioletowowłosy, to regulamin. Jednak musiał on mieć pod kontrolą to, co wydarzy się w niedalekiej przyszłości. To na nim spoczywał ten obowiązek. - Ale jak to? Nic nie da się zrobić? Jestem najstarszym z tych najmłodszych, reszta asów gildii zajęta jest własnymi sprawami, rzadko bywają na miejscu, ja jestem na miejscu i robię wszystko, by nasza gildia utrzymywała się na swojej pozycji. Proszę o rozważenie tego, Albusie Sol. - Wiem, jednakże, jak mówiłem, prawo jest prawem, a przewinienia są niewskazane. Rozumiesz to, bo jesteś niezwykle bystry. - Mhm... - odparł rozczarowany Rex. - Właściwie to mogłem się tego spodziewać. - Jednakże... Mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia. - Tak? Drzwi otworzyły się z ogromnym hukiem. Progi minęła tajemnicza postać mężczyzny o czarnych włosach, średnim zaroście, zawadiackim spojrzeniu, a przede wszystkim o ludzkim, najszczerszym, wydawałoby się, uśmiechu. Miał na sobie biały garnitur, zakryty pod płaszczem w tym samym kolorze, który zapięty był za pomocą wysadzanej brylantami spinki o srebrnym zdobieniu. Był niesamowicie wysoki i umięśniony, bowiem jego mięśnie opinały się widocznie na materiale smokingu. Z tyłu, czwórka przyjaciół Rexa w osłupieniu wytrzeszczała oczy na cały budynek. - Albusie Sol. - powiedział przybysz, uśmiechając się i skłaniając głowę. - Ach, przyjacielu, jak dobrze cię widzieć. Rex, mam zaszczyt przedstawić ci Viniciusa C. Thorndike'a. Założyciela TTech Corporation, jednej z najbardziej innowatorskich korporacji technologiczno-magicznych na świecie. - Twórca ethernanotechnologii. - skwitował Luke, wychylając się zza drzwi. - Co on tutaj robi? - Słyszałem, że przenieśli siedzibę główną z Orpheus do Urbem. - powiadomił Matsu, pierwszy raz od dawna nie wdając się w potyczkę słowną z Blazem. - Ale co ten genialny człowiek robi w Pizza? - zapytał Shane, włączając się do dyskusji. - Mój drogi, Viniciusie. To jest Inuictus Rex syn Inuictusa Caesara, którego byłem przyjacielem, a ty zapewne... - Tak. - przerwał Albusowi Sol mężczyzna w białym garniturze. - Inuictus Rex, syn Caesara... Vinicius zmierzył Rexa łagodnym wzorkiem. Młody chłopak zrobił podobnie. Cisza trwała kilka sekund, do momentu, aż Thorndike przemówił. - Gdzie moje maniery... Witaj. - uścisnął rękę Inuictusa. - Ogromnie mi przykro z powodu Caesara... był niezastąpiony. - W istocie, był... Dziękuję. - Rex... Zaprosiłem Viniciusa, aby zaproponować ci rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. Wydaje mi się, że nie powinieneś mieć nic przeciwko. Usiądźcie. Rex usiadł koło Viniciusa, który położył swój płaszcz na oparciu krzesła, chowając swoją srebrną spinkę do kieszeni. Albus Sol wstał ze swojego, jakby to ująć, "królewskiego" tronu i przysiadł do stołu, na którym zazwyczaj obradowała dziesiątka Najwyższych Magów, oczywiście wliczając Albusa Sol. - Jestem zaszczycony. - rzekł Vinicius. - Spotkać się po raz pierwszy z synem tak wielkiego człowieka to nielada zaszczyt. Jestem naprawdę zaszczycony. ''Bije od niego niesamowite ciepło i determinacja. - pomyślał Rex, unosząc lewy kącik ust. - Ja również... Spotykając się oko w oko z największym geniuszem, jeśli chodzi o przemysł technologiczny, jak i magiczny. - skwitował. - Od razu geniuszem... Po prostu przyszedł mi do głowy cholernie ambitny i wydawałoby się, że niemożlwy do zrealizowania koncept. Ale o tym porozmawiamy później, Albusie, przysłałeś mi wiadomość, w której opisałeś sytuację i oto jestem. - Tak, wracając do tematu, dokładnie chodzi mi o pozycję mistrza w gildii Dragon Tale. - Tej sławetnej gildii, której mistrzem przez wiele dekad był właśnie Caesar, tak? - Oczy Viniciusa zabłyszczały zawadiacko, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, najszczerszy uśmiech. - Dokładnie tak, chodzi mi o Dragon Tale pod własną postacią. - Nigdy nie miałem okazji odwiedzić tej... Runinowej Doliny, tak? To tam mieści się gildia, prawda? - Tak. - powiedział Rex, włączając się do dyskusji. - Po skończeniu szkoły nawet mi się nie śniło odnaleźć gildię i odwiedzić osobę, która zainspirowała mnie do podążania za marzeniami i spełniania ich. Byłem zajęty pracą praktycznie od samego początku, a przecież pomysł ten narodził mi się w głowie, jeszcze gdy byłem mniej więcej w twoim wieku. - Viniciusie, Rexie... - Albus Sol zamknął oczy. - Chciałem zaproponować wam, całkowicie w skrócie, abyście połączyli swoje siły. - To znaczy? - Rex zdziwiony drążył temat, który do tej chwili był dla niego jedną, wielką niewiadomą. - W związku z licznymi zmianami w TTech, siedziba została przeniesiona do Urbem, a sam Vinicius ma teraz o wiele więcej wolnego czasu, oddając przy okazji stanowisku swoim zaufanym współpracownikom. Jest to spowodowane wysoce ambitnym projektem, który wymaga setki godzin poświęcenia na rozwijaniu go i dokładaniu co raz to ambitniejszych rozwiązań. - wyjaśnił Albus Sol. - Dlatego też, moim skromnym zdaniem, Vinicius Thorndike jest na chwilę obecną najbardziej kompetentną osobą, która mogłaby zająć stanowisko mistrza gildii. Nie uwzględniłem waszych S'' z wielu powodów, głównie z samego faktu, iż mają własne życie, własną działalność i nie są tak aktywni w społeczności gildii, jak chociażby ty, Rex, ale zauważ, że pan Thorndike jest człowiekiem właściwym na właściwym miejscu, pełnym pomysłów i najciekawszych rozwiązań, a przede wszystkim... - ... Chciałbym w końcu poczuć się, jak wy. - wyjaśnił Vinicius, zwracając się do Rexa. - Poczuć się jak wolny mag, który dokonuje zlecenia, walczy w imieniu swojej rodziny i cieszy się życiem. Ja, nie ukrywam, że życia mam przednie, ale mimo wszystko, brakuje mi tej wolności i luzu, których byłem pozbawiony przez wiele ciężkich lat pracy nad tym, co teraz można śmiało określić największym odkryciem na kontynencie, a nawet świecie. Zdziwiłem się, co prawda, propozycją Albusa Sol, ale jednak, jestem tutaj i jeżeli chcesz mi odmówić, to zrozumiem. - Hm... - Rex zamyślił się. - Właściwie to ja wciąż nie jestem przekonany do intencji mojego ojca. Ja jako mistrz? Po tylu latach bycia po prostu... magiem, który żyje z dnia na dzień z rodziną, gdzieś z dala od miastowego zgiełku. To jest obowiązek, który od momentu śmierci ojca stał się podstawą w moim życiu, ale wiem, że jest ktoś, kto mógłby być bardziej kompetentny na moim miejscu i mimo, że niechętnie do tego podchodzę, przynajmniej narazie, to muszę się zgodzić. Vinicius C. Thorndike to właściwy człowiek, na właściwym miejscu. Thorndike skinął głową, pokornie się uśmiechając. - Jeżeli będę musiał to w jakiś sposób udowodnić, zrobię to, ale chciałbym dostać jedną, jedyną szansę. Rex nadal miał w głowie słowa swojego ojca. Jego ostatnia wola nie dotyczyła jedynie bycia następnym mistrzem, ale też sprawowania opieki nad Luke'iem i całą resztą. Było to bardzo tajemnicze, ale tak młoda osoba, jak on nie mogła przewidzieć czegokolwiek, co mogłoby wydarzyć się w niedalekiej przyszłości. Nie wiedział też, czy udźwignie to brzemię, czy będzie odpowiednią osobą na odpowiednim miejscu i czy jest na tyle silny, aby faktycznie tym mistrzem być. Milion myśli na sekundę, tak mało czasu do podjęcia słusznej decyzji. - Wydaje mi się, że to słuszna decyzja. - zgodził się Inuictus. - Przyznam się też, że niechętnie to przyznaję, ale z pewnością taka osobistość, jak pan, powinna odnaleźć się na tym stanowisku. - Mówmy sobie po imieniu. W końcu od dzisiaj jesteśmy... rodziną. - Mam taką nadzieję. Uścisneli sobie dłonie i wymienili spojrzenia, Albus Sol pogrążony w melancholii, obserwował dwójkę podobnych do siebie z charakteru i siły woli ludzi, którzy rozmawiali na temat tego, jak będzie teraz wyglądać przyszłość ich gildii, którą będa rozwijać i stawiać w nowym świetle. - Poza tym... Wydaje mi się, że nie sprawdziłbym się na stanowisku mistrza, gdybym nie rozpoczął jakichkolwiek działań... - Co masz na myśli, Viniciusie? - Angelika Scarlett. - odparł krótko Vinicius. Imię i nazwisko sprawiło, że Rex, jak i czwórka Zabójców zareagowała gwałtownie. - Co? - Adrian podszedł do obradującej trójki, pomijając uprzejmości. - Czemu powiedziałeś to imię? - Jak mówiłem, bądź nie, czasem zdarza mi się wyprzedzać myśli kilkakrotnie. Dlatego też dokonałem pewnej analizy, a mianowicie doszukałem się archiwum z misji, która miała miejsce kilka miesięcy temu na wschód od Akwingroodu. To tam po raz ostatni widziano Angelikę Scarlett, która od tamtej pory, była uznawana za zmarłą. Prawda? Adrian milczał. Dorian, Matsu oraz Luke dołączyli do rozmowy. - Młodzi i nieokrzesani. - skrytykował Albus Sol za brak manier. - No, dzień dobry. - powiedział Matsu. - No witam. - kolejno Shane. Blaze jedynie skinął głową, uśmiechając się, po czym dodał: - Dobrze znów pana widzieć, panie Albusie Sol. - Ale po co w ogóle wyciągać to, co było i... - Chociażby po to, że prawdopodobnie... Angelika żyje i przebywa na kontynencie. Dragneel poczuł, jak ziemia pod jego nogami nagle się zapada. Na samo imię zareagował frustrująco, a co dopiero na to, że osoba, którą prawdopodobnie darzył ogromnym uczuciem, może żyć i przebywać na kontynencie. - Ale obawiam się również, że to nie są najlepsze wiadomości. Wszyscy czterej Zabójcy, włącznie z Rexem byli zszokowani wiadomością Viniciusa na temat rzekomo zmarłej przyjaciółki. Co dokładnie stało się tamtej nocy? 'Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...''' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy Kategoria:Seria Dragon Tale